30 Day Drabble Challenge
by Yorukifon
Summary: artermis-amplified's 30-Day Drabble Challenge from Tumblr. I'll be doing mostly, if not all, 1827 drabbles. UPDATE: "#14-Wings" HibarixTsuna HibariTsuna
1. Time

**Time**

"HII~! H-Hibari-san!"

"Late again, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari let an amused smirk spread across his face, "Is there ever a time when you _are _on time?" He raised a silver, steel tonfa, ready to punish the herbivore in front of him.

"W-Wait!" Tsuna panicked before tripping and falling onto the prefect, clumsily pressing his pair of lips to the other's. Two pairs of shocked, widened orbs stared at each other.

"JUUDAIME-! You bastard, what are you doing to Juudaime?"

"Tsuna! Are you okay?" The cries of Tsuna's best friends were heard from a close distance.

…Oh, the timing…


	2. Cherry Blossoms

**Cherry Blossoms**

"U-Um, Hibari-san?" Tsuna timidly called out towards the older male.

The dark-haired prefect only gave him a nonchalant glance before looking away.

"E-Erm…aren't you going to watch the cherry blossoms bloom?"

This time, a piercing glare was sent Tsuna's way along with a disgruntled snort.

_Ah, that's right, _Tsuna sweatdropped, _after getting beaten by Mukuro because of the sakura-kura disease…_

"P-Please?" Tsuna adorably pouted, wanting to spend more time with his Cloud Guardian.

"No," Hibari bluntly refused.

"Fine," Tsuna huffed, looking away only to gasp in awe. Before his eyes was the beautiful sight of fully bloomed cherry blossoms. He took no notice of the softened steel blue orbs admiring his amazed expression.

**X-X**

**113 words. Btw, PSSTTTTTTT. Ignore how Hibari says that he won't watch the cherry blossoms bloom but then Tsuna just looks off to the side and can see it. XDDDD lol … let's just say that Hibari's ignoring it and trying to take a nap or something, I don't even know. It's for the sake of the drabble working out. XD**


	3. Story

**Story**

Hibari twitched, obviously irritated. He was only doing this because the infant promised him three spars, he reminded himself.

Bedridden, a sick and terrified-looking Sawada Tsunayoshi glanced up at Hibari with a cute sickeningly vulnerable expression.

"Once upon a time, there was a tuna fish. A yellow bird swooped down and ate it. It died. The end," Hibari cruelly grinned, pleased with the _very _short story that he had conjured up within seconds.

"HII~!" Tsuna squealed (with a bit of a nasally tone), "T-That's not a story!"

"Ara?" Hibari raised a cobalt eyebrow, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, who are you to tell me whether that's a story or not?"

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, of course, _Tsuna answered in his mind, but not even daring to say it aloud. "…Never mind," he mumbled sulkily.

Hibari sighed exasperatedly, running his hand through his own tresses of hair, "Go to sleep. Now." He commanded, letting a bit of his threatening aura to reach out towards the younger, frail brunette.

Tsuna immediately tossed the blankets and bedsheets over his head, closing his eyes tightly.

Now, with no Tsuna to be staring at him, Hibari's gaze softened as he stared at the lump covered in blankets. _Get well soon, _he curtly wished in his mind.

Beady little eyes of an infant watched this exchange with a cat-like smirk.


	4. Rain

**Rain**

Tsuna stared despairingly at the pouring rain from under the school entrance's roof. Being Dame-Tsuna, he _would _forget his umbrella on a day like this.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," A cold, biting voice cut through the chilly air, "What are you still doing here?"

"HII~!" Tsuna squealed, jumping from shock. "I-I don't have my umbrella…" He timidly admitted, his cheeks burning.

"…Take this," Hibari grunted, tossing his Disciplinary Committee jacket at Tsuna's head, "it would be troublesome if a Namimori student caught a cold." Without another word, he stalked back inside the school.

"T-Thank you, Hibari-san." Hibari slightly paused to acknowledge his thanks before continuing to walk away.


	5. Sword

**Sword**

Tsuna groaned, his muscles aching and crying out in pain. He had just finished a failing attempt with trying to learn swordsmanship from Yamamoto. Reborn suggested/forced this, although Tsuna knew (with his Hyper Intuition) that he'd only excel with using his Vongola X gloves.

Hibari randomly passed by, scoffing as he saw the wooden katana in the weak herbivore's hands.

"Tonfas are better," Hibari expressed his opinion through a gruff mutter.

Tsuna sweatdropped as he stared after his leaving Cloud Guardian, wondering, _Did Hibari-san just…pout?_

**X-X**

**86 words. Lol, this one isn't really romance-y, but meh… whatevers. And it's up to you whether Tsuna is hallucinating or not about Hibari pouting haha. :P **

**-Ruki**


	6. Iris

**Iris**

Tsuna was always fascinated with Hibari's eyes.

The steel blue irises that were normally stiff and cold. When they landed on Mukuro, they hardened even further. Then, when small animals were in his sight, those irises softened just a little. Tsuna would never admit this aloud, but he was a bit… jealous.

Dame-Tsuna couldn't even realize that the dark-haired prefect's metal blue irises also softened at the sight of a small, frail-looking, and vulnerable herbivore named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

His jealousy was a waste.

**X-X**

**83 words.**


	7. Bamboo

**Bamboo**

Usually, when he heard the word, "bamboo", Tsuna would think of Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno. Then, that would lead to him thinking of Hibari. After all, Fon looked just like a chibi form of Hibari that is very, very calm and nice.

Then, Tsuna would try to imagine Hibari being nice and smiling, something that only resulted in him collapsing with shudders and shivers.

He'd like to stick with the strong, powerful, and violent Hibari-san, thank you very much. He wouldn't be Hibari Kyoya any other way, after all.

**X-X**

**89 words. Omg wow, I totally cheated with the "Bamboo" prompt lmfao. XD I just started off with it, but led it to one completely different thing and then to another pffft. Wow. But hey, it still works! …right? XD;; **

**-Ruki**


	8. Moon

****Notes: Minor OOC-ness; I hope that doesn't bother you too much. **

**Moon**

"…Hibari-san?" Tsuna hesitantly questioned the older raven-haired prefect near him. "Do you…like seeing the full moon?"

Hibari turned away from the dark sky to aim a deadpan stare in Tsuna's direction. "…And if I do?"

Tsuna was not deterred by Hibari's indirect answer—in fact, it was very much expected from someone with a character like his.

"…Nothing; I just thought I'd ask out of curiosity…"

"…Do you?"

"Eh?"

"Do you like seeing the full moon, herbivore?" Hibari clarified, surprisingly not lashing out in an act of irritation…yet.

"…Un," Tsuna finally agreed with a nod, beaming at Hibari who stood at least three yards away from him.

Hibari stood frozen, momentarily stunned as he noted how the herbivore's radiant smile seemed to glow and be just as luminescent as the full moon was in contrast to the empty, dark sky that surrounded it.

**143 words.**


	9. Shooting Star

****Notes: This certain drabble was set in the TYL! times, which explains Tsuna's use of Hibari's first name rather than the usual "Hibari-san". **

**Shooting Star**

"Waaa~h, it's a shooting star!" Tsuna let out gasps and sounds of awe and amazement. "Ah-!" He hurried to make a wish, clasping his fragile (yet definitely not weak) hands together and closing his caramel brown eyes. A few seconds later, he opened them once again to glance at his Cloud Guardian standing next to him.

"Did you make a wish too, Kyoya?" Tsuna curiously asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Hn," Kyoya grunted, "as if I would do something childish like _wishing_," he retorted.

An unsatisfied pout lay on the Vongola Decimo's lips, and his chestnut hair was ruffled with a hand. "Oh well," he sighed.

'_No one will ever know of this,' _Kyoya thought to himself as he unconsciously fixed the tie on his suit, _'No one will realize that I wished to stay by Tsunayoshi's side for the rest of eternity.' _ He was stubborn in the idea of taking this to his grave, and took no notice to the discreet, knowing smile of a certain Vongola that held the use of Hyper Intuition.

**176 words.**


	10. Rice

****Notes: In this drabble, Tsuna and Hibari are already in a rather loose relationship—although they are dating, it isn't exactly super official yet or anything.**

**Rice**

"…Herbivore."

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna innocently looked up with wide, honey-brown eyes, pausing in the middle of finishing his rice balls prepared by his mother for lunch.

"…" Hibari was wordless—silent as he raised a hand before carefully placing it on Tsuna's cheek. His thumb brushed across the corner of Tsuna's lips, wiping off a grain of rice that had been stuck there.

"…!" Tsuna's face suddenly went under a transition of many explosive shades of red. "H-Hibari-san?" He squeaked.

"…You had some rice here," Hibari gestured to his own lips where he had brushed off that grain of rice, unconsciously using the same hand that had done the seemingly innocent deed.

"HII~!"

Hibari stared emotionlessly at the unconscious body of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Hn."

**123 words.**


	11. Wind Chimes

****Notes: WARNING FOR GAY HUSBANDO-NESS. /shot. Hahah… and well…AU as well. Yup. Um, and I wasn't kidding about the husbando part, so yes, gay marriage. (YEAH. …Well if you're a shounen-ai/yaoi fan then not supporting gay marriage is weird of you w;;)**

**Wind Chimes**

A gentle breeze swept into the household as the entrance's door swung open, enticing the silver wind chimes to tap against each other, producing a clear and sweet sound.

"Kyoya!" Tsuna happily chimed as his chestnut haired head snapped up at the tinkling sound and he practically ran to meet his husband who had arrived home from work as a policeman, stumbling a bit on the way. "Welcome home~," he joyfully grinned, causing his caramel brown orbs to disappear between eyelids that formed upside-down U's.

Hibari, who previously had a tired composure to him, discreetly straightened his back from the kind and adorable greeting he had received from his lover. "…I'm home," he let out a content sigh as his hand fell on the familiar sienna spikes of Tsuna's hair, running his fingers through the tresses and ruffling the mop of hair.

Tsuna pouted a bit from the childish treatment before cutely beaming as he soaked in the affection that was placed in that hand before it flowed its way to him.

**169 words.**


	12. Glass

****Notes: Slight crossover with Harry Potter, although it does not involve the exchange of any of the characters between the KHR! and HP worlds. **

**Glass**

"The Mirror of Erised…" Tsuna murmured to himself as he fingered the edges of the mirror. The Vongola had received this unique item in an exchange between England and Italy. "Shows your greatest desire, right…?" Tsuna warily peered at the enchanted glass, curious as to what he would see only to blush immensely at the sight of his hidden greatest desire. _'I-I can't—!'_

'_I promised Kyoya that I'd tell him what I'd have seen, b-but…' _Tsuna coveredhis heated face with shame, _'I didn't expect to see myself married to Kyoya with _children_!'_

***Extended Ending—**

"…I see," Hibari Kyoya commented after his lover had informed him of what he'd seen in the Mirror of Erised, a smirk slowly creeping onto his thin and pale lips, "Shall we give that a try then?"

"HIIIIIE~!"


	13. Far Away

****Note: This drabble is set in the TYL! (ten years later) time period, and Hibari and Tsuna are obviously already together.**

**Far Away**

"Kyoya…" Tsuna worriedly murmured as he dazedly peered out through the window. He missed Kyoya, who had gone on a mission that was all the way in California while he was stuck in Italy.

A sudden harsh slam of the doors to the Vongola Decimo's office was heard as an irritated Cloud Guardian stormed in, oblivious to his lover's gaping expression.

"Stupid herbivores crowding and blocking my way here," Hibari crudely ranted in dark mutters.

"K-Kyoya?" Tsuna stammered, not expecting the other to return so soon. Suddenly, his stunned expression melted away to be replaced with a steeled one. "You're never going on a mission that's far away from me ever again!" He childishly abused his authority in his declaration.

"Hn, if I was offered one again, I would refuse," Hibari simply stated in response, indirectly saying that he didn't appreciate being far away from his Tsunayoshi either.

**Extended Ending—**

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn, in his adult form, smacked the back of his pupil's head with the side of his trusty gun. "Don't flaunt around the Vongola's authority like that!"

"O-Ow…" Tsuna whined with exaggerated tears as he clutched the painful spot on his head, "Rebornnn~!"


	14. Butterfly

**Butterfly**

"Wa~h," Tsu let out cute sounds of awe and amazement as he chased after a beautiful butterfly. "HII~!" However, he wasn't watching his steps, and ended up tripping and falling onto the garden's grounds.

Tsu looked up just in time to watch as that butterfly perched itself on a young raven-headed boy's pale finger. Slate-blue eyes moved until they landed on Tsu's figure, Tsu freezing as he felt that cold stare upon him.

The two children stayed quiet for a moment before the skylark moved towards the timid lion, butterfly still resting on his finger, and crouched next to the other.

"Here," Kyou let the butterfly fly over to the other's finger, smiling as he saw a pure and adorable smile blossom on Tsu's face from the action.


	15. Wings

****Notes: This drabble is heavily based off of the 1827 doujin "Jack in the Box". It's one of my very favorites, and most probably…the cutest. They get the drawing and art down spot, and it's absolutely adorable as well, and just sldkjfsldkjf gah. You should check it out if you haven't already (most 1827 fans already check out that doujin usually though); there's a couple of vids on YouTube.**

**Oh, and you can decide whether Hibari is TYL or TYE, it doesn't really matter although in the doujin he's TYL. **

**Wings**

"Midori tanabiku~ Namimori nooo~!" chirped Hibird as he flapped his wings, carefully hovering over Hibari's finger before finally landing and perching upon the pale, slender finger.

"Waaa~h," a five-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi let out a gasp of amazement, his huge caramel brown eyes gleaming with shining curiosity.

Hibari glanced at little Tsu, allowing Hibird to flap his wings and land in Tsu's two cupped and welcoming hands.

"Happy?" Hibari questioned, watching an adorable grin blossom on Tsu's lips.

"Un!" Tsu giggled cutely, nuzzling his nose in Hibird's soft, yellow feathers.


End file.
